A cool de ja vu
by jedhead6650
Summary: When the TARDIS is stolen ,The Doctor and Clara find themselves trapped on a planet that was once home to millions of rare and amazing items until it was invaded. Now it's up to the tenth Doctor and Rose to save them and the planet. I made up the planet and creatures so they weren't actually on Doctor Who. If you like Doctor Who then plz read my fan fic. Hope u like it :D


**I do not own Doctor Who.**

"So, where're we going?" Clara asked, walking into the main control room of the TARDIS. "There's this really cool place right," Clara continued, opening an ancient book she'd taken from the TARDIS library. "Where everything's made out of chocolate!"

The Doctor looked up from the control panel, walked over and took the book, flipping it shut. "No," he said, a grin emerging on his face as he blew the dust off the battered cover. "We've planned something." Coughing from the cloud of dust, he dismissively threw the book over his shoulder. Clara folded her arms. "We?" She asked.

"Well, yes, we," The Doctor protested, spinning round, arms outstretched.

Clara laughed. "You mean you and the TARDIS right?"

"Hey!" He said defensively stroking the control panel. "We're a team."

"Ok, ok" Clara said, "What've you _both _got planned?" She asked, changing the subject.

The Doctors' smile returned. "cool," he simply stated.

"What is?" She asked, puzzled.

"The planet," The Doctor told her, playfully patting Clara on the head. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask for more information.

"The planet cool" he said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok..." She said.

Sensing she had no clue what he was talking about The Doctor explained; "It's a planet that contains every cool invention that has ever existed!" He rushed enthusiastically. "Well, apart from the sonic screwdriver, TARDIS, psychic paper, etcetera, etcetera... Anyway, bow ties. Lots of bow ties" he beamed. "See, it's like a huge cupboard, but, well, big!"

Clara laughed. "Ok, what else have they got?"

The Doctor paced around, flicking switches. The TARDIS hummed gently in the background, a soft glow of colour filling the room. "Hover boards, never ending ice cream, jelly flavoured juice, guitars disguised as keyboards. You think of it, they've got it."

"Let me guess, does this planet happen to have a wardrobe you step into that instantly changes your clothes for you?" Clara asked with a grin.

"Don't be silly," he teased, "that's just plain lazy. Now, if you don't mind," smiling, he adjusted his red bow tie before shouting "GERONIMO!" With the pull of a leaver they were flung through time and space, the TARDIS shaking violently, before coming to an abrupt halt. For a second the lights dimmed, but luckily soon flickered back to life. "Ok," whispered The Doctor as he steadied himself. "That's not right."

Suddenly the TARDIS doors slammed shut with a sharp click. Looking warily towards the doors and then to The Doctor, Clara cautiously approached them, pushing at the blue doors. They wouldn't budge. "That's definitely not right" she said, gesturing to the doors. "What do you think happened?" Slowly, she looked around the now dimly lit control panel, as if searching for the answer. That's when she noticed the blank expression on The Doctors face as he stared at the doors. "Doctor?" she whispered, walking over to him and poking his shoulder. "Huh?" The Doctor said, his mind clearly on something else. But what? Clara thought. Before she could think anything else though, The Doctor shook his head, eyes returning back to life. "Strange..." he pondered.

"What is?" Clara asked, a concerned tone to her voice.

"It's weird but it feels like this has happened before" he told her, still deep in thought.

"De ja vu?" Clara suggested.

"No, different to that. It's hard to put my finger on it, but it's as if this has happened before. I can remember it, but not clearly. Like when you've had a dream but you can't quite remember what happened," The Doctor explained. "And," he continued, frowning slightly. "This conversation. I've had it before, but... with someone else."

"Ok, now I'm worried" Clara said, trying the doors again to no avail. "I think this is a job for the sonic." She shouted, giving up on trying to push the doors. Snapping out of his trance, The Doctor walked over, reaching into his jacket pocket. "Step aside" he joked, flipping the sonic open and outstretching his arm. Green light illuminated the doors, buzzing gently in The Doctor's hand. Stepping back, he released his hold on the button.

"Still not open" Clara told him, folding her arms.

Suddenly The Doctor jumped up like a spooked horse. "What is it now?" Clara asked, concern returning to her face. She'd never seen The Doctor act in this way before. "B, blue..." he stuttered.

"The doors?"

"No, the sonic, it momentarily flashed blue," he replied, holding it up to his face, examining it in his hands. "just like it used to," he mumbled under his breath, then turning to Clara. "Didn't you see it?"

His friend shook her head, looking even more confused than before. "Nope. Green as always."

The Doctor slapped his face and rubbed his eyes, proceeding to try and open the doors with the sonic. Eventually the doors clicked and he was able to push them open.

**Ok so there it is; Chapter one. I Hope you enjoyed it...**

** In the next chapter: The Doctor and Clara have arrived, but when faced with more unexplained occurrences and an apparently deserted planet, they start to wonder what's going on...**


End file.
